This invention relates to a rotating device such as a motor, and particularly to an orbital motor or generator, which uses a plurality of magnetic units, each comprising a plurality of permanent ceramic or ferrous magnets interleaved with magnetically permeable members, such as iron or steel members. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotating electrical device, such as a motor or a generator, using a pair of such magnetic units as stators, and having a rotor therebetween. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such a rotating electrical device having an armature coil and a commutator which includes brushes.